


John Laurens and the terrifying fatherly visit of 2017

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: CGLRE-Hamilton [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CGLRE, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff and Angst, Genderqueer Character, Henry isn't a complete asshole, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, cgl, its not even that agnsty, little alex!, non-binary Lafayette, the age play stuff kinda takes a back seat in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: in which Henry Laurens decides to pop in for a surprise visit and John is not keen.





	1. Chapter 1

John re-read the text. He read it again. Once more.

His mind reeled, this couldn’t be happening, not today, not this week not this year. He wasn’t ready to confront him, wasn’t ready for the harsh words he was sure would be said. This wasn’t good.

 

[Text received 4.02 am.]

Martha: Dad booked the flight without telling me He's flying up to see you! !!!!

 

 

Alexander had never seen John clean so much. While he wasn’t necessarily an untidy person, John was more relaxed when it came to the whole thing. He always stated how much he hated when everything looked perfect due to how it looked unlived in, and yet here he was insisting that everything had to look perfect for when his father arrived.

 

How had the man even got his address was beyond John, but he supposed that Henry Laurens had his ways? God this was going to be interesting, Henry knew that John was gay, he knew that John was dating three male-assigned people; but there is a big difference between knowing of and seeing with your own eyes.

“Dude, it's going to be fine, take a break.” Hercules wrapped his arms around John from behind, resting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder. John continued to wipe down the table.

 “You don't get it Herc, my dad… he’s- well he’s a hardass, but I want him to approve because if he doesn’t I’ll never hear the end of it and when I was a kid he had a big thing about everything needing to be clean so I have to clean this up so he’ll be more happy with all of this”

Hercules sighed, “John, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“He gets so furious that he creates his own gravitational pull and a meteorite latches onto that and it hits the earth destroying the city and the deaths of hundreds of people will be my fault.” Deadpanned John as he turned around in Herc’s arms facing his boyfriend. 

“I’m pretty sure its asteroid” 

“Asteroid, meteorite same difference.”

Herc’ rolled his eyes, “Well if that happens, you, me Alex and Laf’ can escape to the spacious mountains of Iceland and become mountain goat herders. Away from the city, we destroyed.”

 John paused, thinking the plan over.

“Do we have to eat the goats?”

 

“Nah we use their hair to make illustrious clothes and giftware that we sell to people in the local market.”

 

“Alexander will be upset we don’t get to eat the goats.” John giggled resting his forehead against Herc’s broad chest. 

“He’ll be fine, he can trade already dead goat meat at the market for a goat hair dream catcher.”

 

“What’s this about a goat? Are we having Goat Water for dinner?” Alexander smiled widely as he walked through the door, back from the ridiculous errand John sent him on, why the hell did they need plug in house smelly things anyway? Their apartment smelled great!

 

“Nah we’re talking about our new career’s as Icelandic goat herders.” Hercules finished with a quick kiss on Johns' lips before releasing John from the affectionate hold.

 

“Do we get to eat the goats?”

 

John snorted, shaking his head amusedly “told ya’ its all food with this guy.”

 

After greeting him with a peck on the lips, John took the bag of plug-in smelly things ( the official terminology) and walked around the apartment, plugging them in. Alex made the fashion magazines on the coffee table look symmetrical in two neat piles and Herc dusted the picture frames that hung on the walls.

Hand on hips, John surveyed the living room and surrounding area. This would do.

 

Lafayette hadn’t left the bedroom in all this time, the boy had just assumed that they were either A) taking as much time to get ready as possible to get out of cleaning or B) being even more of a perfectionist with their makeup than usual.

But when Laf’ exited the bedroom, the three couldn’t help but stare. Laf’ wore somewhat baggy pants and a plain t-shirt, their hair was tied more messily than usual and they had no makeup on at all. Now don’t take this the wrong way, Lafayette wasn’t expected to wear makeup, and not wearing it isn’t a bad thing. But Laf’ _enjoyed_ putting on makeup, they enjoyed dressing on trend every day, they found confidence and happiness in making themselves look how they wanted, and how they wanted to look was generally over the top and fabulous.

 

“Babe, don’t take this the wrong way but what are you wearing?” Alexander took a tentative step towards them, with furrowed brows.

 

“I figured we would not be wanting to give Mr Laurens a heart attack no? I should be dressing at what he expects of a man yes?” Laf’ wrapped one arm around their body, eyes somewhat downcast. This reminded them of their teenage years, the uncertainty, the feeling of being out of place.

 

“No, no , no ,no Lafayette, mon amour non!” John crossed the room taking Lafayette’s hands, “ I love _you_ , and part of you if your gender expression, your damn _amazing_ aesthetic! If my dad says one thing bad thing about how you look I swear I will throw him out the window. You are amazing. Don’t change for anyone.” 

Hercules and Alexander joined in in the affection giving, each placing a hand on Laf’s back reassuringly. Sniffling a little and swallowing a lump in their throat Laf’ nodded lips curving into a smile.

“I will go get changed into something more me, yes?”

 

An hour or so later, the four sat in the living room playing the waiting game. They had no idea when, or if Henry Laurens would arrive. Some animated movie was playing but the only ones watching it were Alexander and Lafayette, John kept glancing at the front door, his leg shaking with nervous energy. Hercules stared off out the window, thinking deeply about something.

The movie was half way through when John felt as if he had been hit by lightning. Alexnader had giggled at a joke or something in the movie and John realised something terrible.

 

“Where’s be going to sleep?” 

“Pardon, mon chou?”

“Where is my dad gonna sleep?”

 

“In the guest room?” Alexander shifted his weight, one eyebrow-raising above the other.

 

“Which one, Herc’s turned his into a sewing room and the other one has all your little stuff. He won't sleep on the couch, he’ll understand with the sewing room. But what the fuck are we gonna tell him about Alex’s room?!” John lurched up, beginning to pace around the room.

 

“Surely he will not expect us to board him if he if arriving without telling you?” Lafayette paused the movie turning all their attention to the near panicking John.

 

“You’ve clearly never met the man,” John almost laughed, this was no laughing matter but he didn’t know what else to do, “He thinks he’s the fucking king of the whole world, the sea must part because otherwise, it would inconvenience him. Oh god, what’re we gonna do?”

 

The thought of Henry Laurens, smugly insisting he stay with them in their apartment had Alexanders blood boiling, but the idea that he would see Alex’s stuff, the stuffed animals and onesies and dreaded diapers almost had him in tears. Almost.

 

Hercules got up from his seat, “ We can move everything into our bedroom, we can put it all in a corner and throw a blanket over it. If he for some reason is in our room and asks I’ll tell him that its some kinky shit and make him wish he never asked. Okay?”

 

John stopped pacing, that could work, that had to work.

 

“Okay, let's do that quick before he gets here.”

 

_Knock, Knock, Knock._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Knock  
> Who's there?  
> Tall old white guy.

 

 

Alexander opened the door, feigning indifference towards the tall old white dude with a suitcase behind him.

“Yes?”

“Oh! I hope I’ve got the right place- does John live here?” The old man's voice was deep and coated in a thick southern accent.

 “Who’s asking?”

 “Son, I know Mary told him I was coming, so no need to play pretends okay?”

Alex decided he didn’t like him in that instant, the act of calling him 'son' alone was enough, but the smug smile that sat on the crackers face. Yup he decided he hated him now...actually no he had decided he didn’t like him long before then but now was a good a time as ever to solidify it.

 

“Come on in Mr. Laurens.” He swung the door open with a grandiose sweep of his arm, and sarcastic tilt of the head. But the elder didn’t seem to notice the sarcasm or if he didn’t he did not react, simply walking in eyes sweeping the apartment eyes landing on his son standing in the middle of the living room.

 “Surprise!” he threw his arms out as if expecting a hug, John stood where he was, suddenly very uncomfortable.

“Dad, I don’t mean to be disrespectful or anything but- what are you doing here?” Alexander walked back from closing the door, perching on the arm of the couch as if ready to spring into action and punch the ender Laurens in the face if given cause.

 “Well, I figured that I haven’t seen you much since you moved up here, and until now haven’t had the chance to meet your _boyfriends_?” He glanced curiously as Lafayette who was now donning makeup a button up shirt paired with a cute skirt Hercules had made them. Henry had heard of this new transgender stuff but he wasn’t sure how to tread; all of this was very new and foreign to the man.

 

“Partners.”

 

“Well I haven’t met your _partners_ then” Henry walked further into the apartment. “As I’m sure Jacky here has told Y'all I’m his father, Henry Laurens.”

“It is nice to meet you, Mr. Laurens, I am Lafayette.” They motioned towards the two sitting beside them “ and this is Alexander and Hercules.” The two mentioned only half paid attention; Alex as too busy mouthing _‘Jacky?’_ to Hercules who pulled a face that translated to _‘fucked if I know.’_

“Oh call me Henry, Mr. Laurens makes me feel old.” He looked around the apartment, pivoting in a small circle whistling, “this sure is not too bad a place Jack- I thought you’d be living in a real dump! But this ain’t half bad.” 

John shrugged,”with the four of us it makes it more affordable.” He looked at the suitcase dread filling his stomach, “So where're you staying dad?”

Hercules made note that the youngest Laurens’s accent grew thicker in the presence of the old man.

 

“Well if its not too much trouble I was hoping to stay with you four.”

“We don’t really have the room, but uhh there’s a place down the road you could stay at-“  
“-Jack I see, 4 doors ones a bathroom and ones y’alls bedroom, so what about the other two?”

 

“Sewing room.” Hercules stated raising an eyebrow.

“And the other?”

“Still haven’t cleaned it since we babysat a friends kid when they went away.” Since when was Hercules such a good liar?! John would have hugged the man right then and there if not for the fact that would hint something was up.”

 

“Oh well that's a shame… Maybe I could sleep on the couch? I don’t want to be too much of a trouble-”

 _‘really? Cus it feels like you don't care about being a trouble_ ‘John thought to himself

“-Its just I haven’t seen ya’ in months and I want ta’ get to know you and your partners”

 

John looked at the others, silently asking what to do. Lafayette ever the people pleaser couldn’t help but stand up and chirp “ Of course Henry if you are happy to sleep on the couch it will not be too much trouble.”

 

John stepped forward though lips curving into a nervous smile, “Dad you sure you wanna sleep on the couch? I’m sure the place up the road would be much more-“

 

“-Now Jacky I don’t want no if and or buts, I’m stayin with ya’ll your going to have to up with my damned old man self.”

 

John automatically straightened his back his eyes staring straight ahead a “yes sir” slipping from his lips as if he was a young boy all over again. Alexander stopped breathing. He was a foster kid, he’d seen a fair share of homes in his day but the authoritarian undertones of Henry Laurens voice, the way John snapped into that stance, the way the elder man didn’t even seem to notice how Johns' eyes seemed to glaze over almost. It reminded Alexander of certain homes. Alexander wanted to cut a bitch. 

“John, I just remember I left my glasses somewhere in our room, help me find ‘em?” Alexander got up walked through the bedroom door, John following and closing the door behind him. Alexander sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him, John obliged at sat down looking at his hands folded in his lap.

 

“Want me to fight him? Cus’ you know I will. Say the word and the fuckers going down.”

 “No.”

“ _Fineee_ , just let me know if you change your mind.”

“’Kay.”

 

Silence, for just a moment, then John spoke up.

 

“Its just- He- he makes me feel like I’m some closeted kid who’s got this toxic masculinity forced upon him all over again. He’s not even being mean! But I’m still just waiting for him to go back to how I remember him being.” 

Alexander nodded understandingly. It was a tough case- they couldn’t just throw him out of the apartment when he hadn’t done anything but it wasn’t fair on John to have to put up with the man.

“How about we get some food and put a movie on, you wont have to listen to him talk through the movie and then you can say your tired and go to bed after the movies done?”

 

John let out a shaky breath. Nodded. It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: F a m i l l y b o n d i n g ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love referring to alexander as 'the gremlin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little bit of unintentional transphobia from a character in this chap as well as mentions of bad mental health and coping habits so be warned. And maybe slight heathers spoilers but not really.

When Alex and John exited the bedroom they were greeted with the sight of the elder Laurens bent down staring intently at Lafayette’s skirt.

“Wow, you put a lot of detail into this huh? Man, I would of pegged this for some fancy brand name, not something you made yourself!” Henry chuckled straightening up as he addressed Hercules who wasn’t sure how to process the compliment(?) but smiled anyway with a ‘thank you’ anyway.

“Oh hey boys,” Henry greeted the two hands on his hips, “I thought you needed your glasses Alex?” He frowned upon realising that no glasses were in sight. 

Eye twitching only a little at the shortening of his name generally only reserved for his little headspace Alexander shrugged “I realised that I should probably shouldn’t be working tonight considering it would be rude and all that; I only need my glasses when writing and such.”

Seeming to accept the answer Henry cast his gaze back to the apartment. “So I was thinkin’ since I dropped on you boys so suddenly I should pay for dinner tonight- so what’ll it be?”

 

Free food. Nothing speak more to millennial than free fucking food. Lafayette and Hercules already were engaged in one of their eye contact only conversations, Hercules suggesting the choose the most expensive thing they could think of and enjoy whereas Laf’ insisted that while the four may not be entirely happy with Mr Laurens’s drop in they had to be fair and not spend all his money- at least not yet that is. Alexander, knowing what they four would eventually agree on walked towards the fridge with the pizza place they liked menu stuck onto the front with a magnet in the shape of the Eiffel Tower.

“Pizza?”  
“Pizza.”

“Sure Pizza sounds good.” 

Handing the menu to Henry Alexander smirked at the old mans confusion, what could Alexander say – he just knew his partners really well.

 Once Henry had decided on what he wanted Hercules made the phone call.

 

Half an hour later the group ate silently, not the comfortable kind of silence but instead the tense silence full of nervous energy. When Henry’s back was turned Alexander mimed cutting the air with a knife- or was that stabbing the old white guy in the back? Either way John snorted, his drink nearly coming out of his noes.

 After eating and cleaning up the dishes Alexander suggested putting on a movie to which everyone agreed to. Afterwards John sated he was tired and went to bed, Lafayette followed. Hercules stayed for another 20 minutes, engaging in small talk with the clearly uncomfortable elder before retiring himself. Alexander sat silently. Henry also remained silent.

The peace was broken when Alexander realised that they had forgotten to get out blankets and all that shit for Mr Laurens. Snorting he went and pulled off the blankets and pillow from the ‘little room’ and dumped them on the couch.

“Bathroom is the last door down the hall. Make any noise before 7 am and I will not hesitate to end you.” And with that the tiny ball of rage exited the room.

 

The next few days were hellish to say the least.

 

“So, I don’t know how to say this correctly so I’m just going ta’ come out and say it.” Henry began over breakfast the next day. “But are you one of them shemales? Ya’ know those men that want to be a woman or?”

Lafayette stopped, toast halfway towards their mouth. “Non, I am non-binary.” They stated, “I reject the notion of gender roles and the idea that there are only two genders.”

“So you’re a hermaphrodite?”

Alexanders whole body was tense, ready to fly into action and deck this man at any moment.

 “Non. I am non-binary and I am Lafayette, that is all that is important yes?”

“But what where you born with a p-“

“Do you normally start off your day by asking people about their genitals or am I just lucky?”

 

The old man was silent after that.

 

The first day everyone was sure to stay out of the apartment for as long as they possibly could. Even going out and talking a stroll through central park together until the sun began to set.

When they all returned Henry shot up curious as to why everyone had been out of the house all day, leaving him alone. “I’m here to spend time with you Jacky, not your apartment.”

 “Sir, we’re all busy working and studying people, its not our fault you chose to surprise us instead of letting us know so we could make time for you.” Alexander pretended to not notice the slight paling of Johns face after he spoke.

 

They got pizza again that night.

 

On the third day, John agreed to show Henry around the city. As the two men walked through bustling crowds across a concrete landscape John couldn’t help but think to himself that he never realised how much of a goddamn whiner his father was. John had been raised to not complain and to ‘be a man’ but it seemed these rules he was raised with didn’t apply to the great Henry Laurens. His legs were hurting and they needed ti sit for fifteen minutes, why did this area smell? Was everyone in New York this rude? Why was this so expensive? Why was it so cold? Why was it so hot? Why was the subway so crowded? The man didn’t shut up- and not in the endearing way that Alexander did. No this was just annoying.

 

As the two got back home John was ready to dig a hole and either bury himself or his father. Either was good.

The muffled sound of yelling could be heard through the door as the two approached. Henry raised a worried eyebrow towards his son but the young man only huffed and looked at the day on his phone. Yup it was a Wednesday and they had gone three weeks since the last time so, so that means….

 

“Alexander _ton petit idiot_ you will come out this instant!”

 

“I came out when I was 17 so deal with it you French fuck!”

 

“That is not what I meant and you know this! Unlock the door this instant!”

 

“Suck my hairy immigrant balls!”   


John snorted, how very mature. “He’s locked himself up again?” he wrapped his arms around Laf’s middle.

 

“ _Oui_ ,” Lafayette grumped placing their hands over Johns. “ You know he has not eaten and I CAN HEAR THAT CLICK CLACK TYPING YOU GREMLIN!”

 

Alexander responded with a rather colourful Spanish phrase.

 

Henry’s frown deepened. What the hell was going one? Why were the boys fighting? Why was John so relaxed about this? Surely this wasn’t a regular occurrence.

“Porto Rican, or Caribbean?” John sighed slowly letting go of Lafayette and heading towards the kitchen. 

“I am thinking Porto Rican.” Laf’ flopped themselves onto the couch, they loved Alexander, the really did; but sometimes the man could be so insufferable. They tried not to be to angry, fully aware that this problem wasn’t simple stubbornness but stemmed from his past as well as the pressure placed upon him. And yet...

 

Henry shifted his weight awkwardly, completely out of his depth.

 

“Context, Alexander on a bad mental health day will become a workaholic gremlin who refuses to eat, or sleep, or do anything expect work on essays and articles.” John shouted out, his head in the freezer as he dug around searching for one of their pre-frozen meals. “ Yo’ Laf’ I think we ran out.”

 Lafayette groaned sliding further down into their seat, they could feel a headache coming on.

“We lure him out with his favourite food, most of which being either Caribbean stuff since he grew up there or Porto-Rican since that's where his mom was from and she cooked him a lot of family recipes.” John continued to elaborate now going through the pantry and placing a few choice items on the bench. “ I think we have all the stuff for Coquito French toast? I mean its not a meal but I think it’ll draw him out, we could maybe have it with this stir fry or something?” John waved a plastic container, stuffed with rice and other foods Henry couldn’t identify, in the air.

“Oui that is sounding good.”

 

When Hercules came home he was greeted with the smell of that Porto-Rican French toast Alexander liked and the sight of John curled into Laf’ on the couch watching the news while Henry Laurens sat upright looking uncomfortable.

“Damn he’s been doing so well,” groaned, if Alex wasn’t out of the bedroom and there was one of his favourite meals cooking, he man having one of his moments. It was fine though nothing the group couldn’t handle.

 When John and Laf’ confirmed via the nodding of heads, Hercules sighed and knocked gently on the bedroom door.

“Alexander, if its okay I’d like to get changed.” He waited.

 “Promise not to make me come out?”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

The door handle clicked. The tension drained out of Hercules’s shoulders. Tentatively he pushed the door open, walking into the dimly lit room, closing the door behind him. Lafayette pressed their chin into Johns shoulder.

When Hercules returned, changed out of his semi formal work attire and into something more comfortable John and Laf’ looked up faces screaming the obvious question.

 

“He has a water bottle with him which I saw him drink from and he looked away to kiss me,” Hercules smiled softly as he went to go check out everything cooking in the kitchen.

Laf’ and John let out a breath they each didn’t realise they were holding. He wasn’t going full writing demon, he was staying hydrated and wasn’t entirely fixated. This was good, he was doing so much better then before.

 

“This bread looks about done!” Herc’ called out from the kitchen head practically in the oven.

 

“Give it another ten mon amour, it is best when more crispy yes?”

“Yeah but I’m-“ 

“Your stomach can wait ten minutes.”

“You’re _starving_ me Laf’!” Hercules flamboyantly accused throwing his arms in the air as he approached the two on the couch, still seated next to an awkward Mr Laurens.

“Please, you’re the most beefy of all of us- you have plenty to survive off!” John laughed, “In fact if we were starving on a desolate island I nominate to eat you first” the freckled fiend smirked (albeit a loving smirk)

 

“Exactly! I have more muscle and therefore need to eat more! Like Terry on Brooklyn nine-nine!

 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Oh you wound me my magnetic match.” 

“Marvellous, alliteration my good sir.”

“Yes I though it was pretty good- oh what’s that! I see a bright light! It seems I’ve starved to death! Goodbye Johnny, Good by Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! Grandma! Is that you?!” Herc’ flopped onto his two seated partners who groaned under his mass.

 

“Herc’ both your grandma’s are alive!” John chuckled.

“Yes they are, so don’t jinx it.” Hercules lifted his head up and re-died, this time sticking out his tongue.

“You’re the one who jinxed it you doof”

“Oh shit you right!” Herc’ then placed his hand on Johns head, “touch wood.” He honestly could of gone a dirtier root but figured John wouldn’t of appreciated that since his father was sitting right next to them, looking unsure as fuck what to do.

“Hey! You say that is if I didn’t minor in biochemical science.”

 “You asked Lafayette the other week if dinosaurs or people came first.”

“I was half asleep!” 

“No excuse.”

“Laf’s the one who then said dinosaurs weren’t real!”

 “I was also half asleep _salaud_!”

“Well I’m in love with two people who are idiot who are half asleep, and also in love with someone who’s going to die of overworking… or getting into a fight with someone triple is size.”

John was about to retaliate when the timer on the oven dinged and Herc’ jumped off the two racing towards the kitchen whisper shouting the word “food”. Laf’ and John breathed in for a second, Herc’ was a heavy man. A attractive, but heavy man.

 

The four situated at the bench, Henry still uncharacteristically quiet. Hercules began dishing up servings of the fried rice and ‘Porto-Rican French toast’. Laf paced one singular piece of bread on a plate and walked over toward the den of the workaholic gremlin. Opening the bedroom door only a crack they placed the bread as close as the could and began to attempt to fan the aroma into the room. 

“Chill Laf’ I’ll come out after I finish this page okay?”

 

“Oui, thank you _mon chou_! _Je’taime_!”

 

“I love you too you adorable bastard.”

 

The smol writing gremlin exited the bedroom fifteen minutes later, face giving nothing away but the three loves of his life new he was now clocking onto the hunger deep in his gut like an angry lion.

 

After the group finished eating the gremlin returned to his bedroom lair. Lafayette soon followd, but unlike the gremlin they chose to retire for the night, Hercules spent an hour or so in his sewing room working on a dress a client needed next week, and John sat working thorugh some homework. After Hercules called it a night, John about to follow Henry spoke up.

“Would you want to watch a show with your old man?”

John looked up from his workbook, “I- uh- yeah sure.”

 

John had expected the man to turn on the tv to some old show that played every night but no Henry pulled out his own macbook and logged on, pulling up some file.

“do ya’ have one of those hedime cords? Mary wouldn’t let me bring hers.” 

“Hedi-HDMI, yeah we sure, you want me to plug it in for you?” 

“If you could son.”

 

As John set it up he couldn’t really gage what it was Henry Laurens was wanting to watch, the screen just showed a slightly off black picture and the usual control panel. He changed the input and pressed play.

 

“Now this may or may not be a illegal recording so don't expect the best quality okay?”

Wait- what? Illegal? Henry Laurens? Illegal? What the ever-flying fuck?

 

_‘Dear Diary, I like to think I’m a good person, I belive that theres some good in all of us. But here we are first day of senior year! And I keep thinking, what happened?’_

_‘FREAK, SLUT, LOOZER, SHORTBUS!’_

 

“Wait, Dad. Is this a The Heathers? A musical?!”

“Of you’ve seen it! Well Mary and I’ve made a habit out of watching things the other enjoys every week and this was something she showed me- I think its got some real spunk don’t ya think?”

 

Who was this man and what did he do with Henry Laurens?

 

The further they got into the show, the more John began to question his grip on reality. Surely he was going insane? Or on some lsd induced trip? Or having some surreal dream that may or may not turn into a nightmare?

“Now I don’t know a lot about singing but that Heather McNamara sure does have some pipes huh?” 

“Uh yeah, she’s pretty talented.”

 

The wierest part, the part that made John choke on his own tongue, was that during the start of the second act, Henry Laurens, the man John feared above all others, the man that he often refured to as a dictator in private, the man that told him that he had to stop being such a sissy and be a man when broke his leg. Was crying.

A few stray tears fell down his face illuminated by the tv. The song was a darkly humourus song, why the hell was he crying?

 

“Dad, a-are you okay?”

 

“I’m sorry, its just those boys fathers, the didn’t get to tell their boys that they did love them. Now I know the whole gay thing was a fake but a few of those boys were called sissys just for showing emotion and when their fathers realised how much they’d fucked up,” he wipped away the tears with a hanky he produced from seemingly nowhere, “it was too late. And even if those boys were gay, before they died their fathers would have been horrible to them. But you only get to raise your kids once, and you gotta make ‘em know how much you love ‘em.”

“Dad, its fine I’m over that stuff now-“

 

“-No, you listen here Jacky, when you were growing up, I was a real jackass. All these things were new to me and I didn’t handel it well; but I’m determined to show you how much I support you. I love you, my alive gay son.” 

“I-I love you too dad.”

 

John of course, was asexual and was dating a non-male person. But he wasn’t going to bring that up lest it ruin the mood.

 

“Now stop blabbering and watch the musical, things get pretty crazy.”

 “Okay dad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit..

The day had started fairly pleasant for Lafayette, John seemed more at ease with his father's presence and Alex was still sleeping when they left for work. There had been that one awkward moment when Henry had enquired if “Bla- I mean, people of color are common in France?” but that was a small occurrence and sadly a rather common thing to be asked. Work had been fairly normal, they had done a few peoples makeup, made a fair few sales, not extraordinary but not horrid. Class had been interesting. But not nearly as interesting as the sight before them.

Have you ever seen that Gif? You know the one- where the guy is standing at the door with pizza in his hands while there’s chaos everywhere in the room and a small fire? Well, that's how Laf’ felt in that moment as they stood in the doorway of their apartment, only to find utter chaos – but thankfully no fire.

Hercules was bouncing a sobbing Alex on his hip while trying to sweep shattered glass into a corner. Struggling to juggle the two tasks. John sat on the bench nursing a bleeding foot clearly trying to hold back tears. Henry Laurens stood near the couch dumbly, mouth parted and looking a mix between confused and offended by the happenings around him.

 

The fuck?

 

“Laf’ please take him, I need to get this glass cleaned up A-sap”

Nodding Laf’ took hold of the little boy and held him to their chest, huffing a little at the small strain of his weight.

“Shhhh it is okay mon petit, no need for tears, Doudou is here, dada is here, papa is here you are okay, everything is okay.”

Alex only sobbed harder shaking his head as much as he could while it pressed against Laf’s neck. “Not Papa”“No?” Lafayette looked away from Alex and towards John, he had that far away look that Laf’ recognized from Alex, and his lip trembled as tears welled in his eyes. “Ah, I see.”

Laf’ and Herc’ had yet to bring up Angelica’s labeling of John’s littleness with him; both unsure of how to bring it up. But there was no mistaking that look of helplessness in John’s eyes.As Hercules finished sweeping, Laf handed him back a still crying Alex while making their way to John who still sat on the bench. They placed a hand on his head, petting him soothingly. “It is okay, I will fix this foot, yes?” Laf smiled bringing a hand down to brush against the freckled cheek softly.

They quickly got the work, pulling out the first aid kit and washing away any blood on the foot, searching for any glass shards, finding none and placing band-aidid on the small cut.

“See it was only a scratch, I promise we will not need to cut your foot off.”

John giggled wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Thanks D- Laf’”

 “All the time mon chou." 

“Anytime, not all the time.”

 “Ah, well that too.”

 

Alex’s sobbing lessoned and while Laf’ thought that they had reached the end of the storm it seemed they had forgotten one key detail to the chaos. John looked over Laf’s shoulder, paling considerably. Following Johns gaze Lafayette found themselves meeting sight of a red in the face Mr Laurens.He didn’t look angry exactly, but he didn’t look entirely confused either, just a mixture of both that translated to ‘ I don’t understand so I don’t like it!’

“Henry, if you could go for a walk before you say anything you might come to regret I would highly recommend it.”

 Silently the southerner walked out of the apartment, going God knows where.

Smiling softly Laf’ turned their face back towards John who was chewing on his bottom lip, staring at the closed door in which Henry exited.

“Mon Chou?”

Large eyes turned toward them.

“You are like Alex aren’t you?”

John shrugged, but the answer was clear.

“Why did you not tell us?”

 

John shrugged again, eyes cast downwards. It was no matter anyway, they would talk about this when John was bigger – for now, Laf’ had two children to comfort.

“Come here and sit on the couch with me,” Laf scooped up John, grunting as they lifted the lean muscled mass. John squeaked as he was lifted off the bench and the whined – he was a big kid he could walk for himself! But he certainly didn’t complain as Laf’ sat on the couch pulling John into a cuddle on their lap. It was nice.

 

“Is anyone going to actually tell me what happened?” 

Hercules sighed, running a hand through Alex's hair. “Long story short, Alex was fighting off being little all day,” this was not surprising the man tended to feel especially needy and small after having a writing frenzy, “But he was okay until John accidentally dropped a glass went getting a drink,” The freckled boy on Laf’s lap pressed his face into their neck mumbling ‘sorry’ a couple times.

“And I guess the noise scared him because he dropped into little space and he started crying, John’s foot got cut and he went all small and that's about when you arrived.”

 

Lafayette nodded, understanding the situation much better now. 

“Well I am happy I arrived when I did, but there is no need to be sorry mon chou, accidents happen all the time. It is not your fault. You understand?” John gave a small nod, face still pressed against Laf’s neck.

“Now, Alex. Can you please tell me how you knew John was not big?” Laf’ questioned.

“Just did.” Alex shrugged.

 

“How?”

 

“Magic.”

 

“Uh-huh. Well did you know that John was like you at all hmm?” Laf’ asked with a smile on their face, trying to make it clear no one was in trouble. They just wanted to know. 

“Told me while ago.”

John bolted upright turning to look at Alex. “You weren't supposed to tell!”

“Secrets bad!” Alex sat up as well. Oh boy.

 “Yeah? Well, you didn't tell anyone you were little! DouDou had to find you or we would a’ never known!”

If they hadn’t been fighting the frustrated babble of gibberish that Alex shot at John next would have been cute. Okay, it was a little cute; but it would have been cuter had the two not been yelling at each other.

 “Woah break it up you two.” Hercules intervened waving his hands between the two as if  jazz hands would stop the situation from escalating.

After calming down the two fuming little’s Laf ‘ was able to get more info about Johns littleness. Just as Angelica had been correct in her guessing of hid headspace, although he had been less specific than she, stating “nine ten-ish” when asked. He hadn’t known he had been a little but after talking with Alex he figured out what was going on. And why he hadn’t told Laf’ or Herc’ had yet to be said as he only pressed himself into Laf’s side when asked whining at all the attention.

 

The two adults continued to fuss over the two children for a while until the sound of Henry Laurens knocking at the door could be heard. John paled looking at Lafayette and Hercules, terrified. His dad would be so angry at him! He’d call him a stupid idiot and be mean and yell and then Alex would cry and Hercules would get angry and he would yell too and –

“How about we go play in the little room?” Hercules prompted standing up and lifting Alex with him. “I’m sure Doudou will come join us soon.”

 

“Making me do the damage control, how original.” Lafayette scolded, although chuckling. John followed Herc’ into the spare room, closing the door behind him.

Lafayette sighed, rolling their shoulders. This would be an interesting talk.

 

They swung the door open and Mr Laurens walked inside, surprised to only see Lafayette but the sound of muffled murmuring told him the others were still in the apartment.

Lafayette sat down on one of the kitchen stools, motioning for the old man to join them. They had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Mr. Herny Laurens decided it was time to leave the next day. Stating that he had annoyed them all too much already. He hadn’t said anything that night, He personally thought it was weird – but he had learned that sometimes if you don't understand something sometimes its best to keep your nose out of it. Better to say nothing than to hurt someone. He was a simple man he could admit it, and what made other people happy was not up to him to decide.

The four were honestly very happy to see him leave. And once the old man arrived at the airport, life for them returned to its normal rhythm. Although with some changes.

 

John wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or happy with the larger sized onesie's that suddenly appeared in the wardrobe. He wasn’t a baby –even when smaller… Although they _were_ really soft…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what u think!!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while I just wasn't sure how to make words go.  
> let me know if you A) liked it B) have anything you could imagine happening during Henry's visit. 
> 
> Come hmu at my tumblr @thatjettkid  
> I feed of interaction.


End file.
